Graff Lauren
Dockworker (former) | birthday = March 15th | status = Alive | residence = (former) | alias = Polarized Light: Akihiko gives Lauren this nickname. | bounty = ???,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = | dfbackcolor = 483D8B | dftextcolor = F0F8FF | dfname = Kuri Kuri no Mi | dfename = Crystal-Crystal Fruit | dfmeaning = Crystal | dftype = }} Graff Lauren is a and the of the Regal Pirates. Polarized Light: Laurence joins the crew. He is a former dockworker born in and a target of the that was persecuted because of the unique properties of his . He later leaves the island, being the fourth member to join Akihiko and his crew in their adventure. Appearance Lauren is a large, muscular man, with very attractive facial features. He has dark blue eyes and a long brown hair that reaches past his shoulders. His attire is composed of a blackish leather shirt with a wide collar and low neckline; its right side is short-sleeved while the left side if long-sleeved, being partially covered with a leather gauntlet addorned with a metal piece holding a circular crystal. Both his shoulders are covered with a large, metal pauldron, with two circular crystals, that holds a blue cape. He wears a piece of blue cloth drapped over his left shoulder that wraps around his torso with a single part going past the large belt that holds it, which is also addorned with a circular crystal. Lauren also wears blackish leather pants with two metal constructs reminiscent of an armour, each in one of his tights, and a pair of metal boots. When he first appeared, he was wearing a full set of black leather clothes. He wore a plain, black tunic with a black belt around his waist, black pants and a pair of black boots. Polarized Light: Lauren was wearing a complete set of black leather clothes in his way to work. Personality Lauren is a very calm and gentle individual. He treats people with respect and expect to be treated in the same manner, labeling himself as a man of strong moral. When faced with unnusual situations, he will wait and analyse his environment before taking any precipitated action, managing to be under his opponent will but at the same time having total control of the situation, hiding his intentions behind a big smile. He has an old grudge against the Marines because of something they did to his father and mother, and the simple act of remembering it makes him exert an aura of pure killer instinct. Polarized Light: Lauren confront the Marines that were searching for him after remembering his past. He seems to be hardly intimidated, as he faced a large group of Marines soldiers that were searching for him three times; the second and third time, he had no problem in killing and injuring a bunch of them, having no regret in his actions. Lauren, despite having a smile on his face most of the time, hides a very gloomy side, which is the result of him being alone after his parents' disappearece. Because of that, even the slightly demonstration of affection is enough to fill himself with joy, as it is shown when Akihiko gives him his nickname.Polarized Light: Akihiko gives Lauren this nickname. Relationships Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Lauren ate a -type called Kuri Kuri no Mi at an unknown age. Synopsis Storyline= * Polarized Light |-| Polarized Light= Lauren is first seen leaving his house in the Bighorn Town, making his way towards the docks where he worked in the Sakura Kingdom. There, a suspicious group of Marines were gathered near their sailed ships. Seeing it as a bad omen, Lauren decides to go back to Town, but was rudely stopped by an Ensign of the group before he could leave the place. He gave up to the man's pulls, but was soon adressed by his superior when his acts proved to be not so effective. The Lieutnant excused his subordinate behaviour, inviting Lauren to come along with him to speak of a certain important matter. Lauren, after stating that if wasn't for his politeness the situation would be a lot harder to deal, decided to not go wit him, using his work as an excuse to settle things right there as fast as possible. Impatient, the Lieutnant revealed the Marines' plan to use his navigator skills and devil fruit powers in their favor, which Lauren refused, remembering what the Marines did to both his father and mother. Consumed by hatred, he walks in the group's direction, but stop before reaching them, taking his path to work. A few weeks later, Lauren is ambushed by a small group of around twenty soldiers right after he leaves his house. They ask him to surrender or they'll be taking him by force, which he refuses, being attacked simultaneously by all of them. Lauren instantaneously destroyed their formation using a flower-like construct made of crystals to attack and defend himself, impaling six soldiers in the process. The others managed to run, but before they could escape unharmed they were targeted by small shards of crystal, leaving only six soldiers remaining that saw Lauren running to the mountains, returning to the docks to call reinforcements. Two hours later, Lauren climbs all his way to the top of one of the Drum Rockies using laders made out of his devil fruits powers. TBA... History Past Trivia * This character will be improved only through RPs. References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Regal Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users